1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of reading an original having a two-color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In ordinary facsimile apparatuses, a read image of an original is subjected to binary-coding processing. If the value of the threshold for this binary-coding processing is not appropriately set, marker portions provided using a fluorescent or felt-tip pen or color portions provided using a sign or ballpoint pen, for example, cannot be transmitted as images because the density value of these portions is lower than the density value of black characters. On the other hand, if such marker portions are superposed on characters and transmitted as images, the transmitted images will look like images obtained by painting portions over black characters with a black pen, and therefore the operator at the reception side cannot read the characters. For example, if a teacher transmits a pupil's examination paper corrected with a red pen through a facsimile apparatus, the characters written with the red pen will be converted into black characters at the reception side. Accordingly, it may be difficult for the pupil to identify which characters were written with the red pen, and therefore the characters written by the teacher may make only a weak impression.